My review on Last Stand Of Dead Men
by Ladydarkness17
Summary: SPOILERS! Basically what I thought on lsodm, feel free to review it and we can have some massive discussion :D Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all SPOILERS!**

OK,  
Derek Landy, how could you do this to me?  
It was amazing, then you made me hate it so much!

I think the only thing I didnt like in the book was the reflection, i dont like its involvement in the story and the fact that it is an essential character. It tried to kill Val and then took her place among her family and it has the sceptre.

I love Darquesse. Just putting it out there... She is fantastic, her whole character and involvement its comedy and suspense in the same. Comedic because of what she says and in that sense she is like Val, but suspense because she will eventually kill the world because she's a psycho. :D

Ravel. That's all I'm going to say. I didnt see that one coming and I cried over what he did. (YES I SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF A BOOK, DEREK HAS FORCED ME TO THIS) I know Ghastly was more centred to the plot, but I dont think that enough emotion was subjected to Shudders death. Shudder was starting to really come out of his shell and we could see he was meaning something to Val (much like Ghastly) but his death was glossed over. That hurt for me.

Plus am i the only person that noticed the amount of what i personally thought to be sexual tension?  
Val and Fletcher  
Val and Dexter (DEXTER SOUNDS YUMMY IN THE BOOK)

Most importantly...  
**VAL AND SKULDUGGERY**

I'm sorry if you dont ship them, but i do. I felt there was alot more friction between these two and i thought it was a little of sexual tension. Just from before Val went Darquesse and killed all the witches, and the beginning of the book, i could see something happening between them. There was alot going on and Skulduggery was subtly giving Valkyrie flirtatious behaviour, and she was doing it back? Like the gifts he gave her? and going ape shit because the reflection wasnt her? you could notice that not having Val with him was really taking its toll on Skulduggery by the end of the book.

I found this book a challenge because the chemistry between Val and Skulduggery was there, then the reflection ruined it. Another thing that worried me was that when Val turned Darquesse I thought she would have been so much more involved in the ending of the book by causing havoc and killing people. I found it strange that she didnt turn up at the reeeally big show down... Because Darquesse is supposed to love drama? I guess we didnt know that much about her, so I'm guessing shes planning something.

But wow. Derek you might have out done yourself.

**Guys, let me know what you thought about this and what you thought about lsodm!**

Annnd check out my story that doesn't really have a time setting but I'd guess before lsodm!  
It's called Valduggery: could it happen? Thank you!  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't really thought of this before, but to all those of you that don't ship Val and Skulduggery,

**What if Derek finishes the series with them getting together?**

Can someone else explain to me what they think is going to happen?

I mean will Darquesse kill us all?  
Skulduggery get to her?  
VILE get to her and help kill us?

**PLEASE, someone explain what the hell Darquesse is going to do!?  
My brain hurts from trying to plan it out...**

I think the reflection needs to die.  
Also someone get China off her high horse.  
Valkyrie needs to come back with Skulduggery.  
But we need major action with Darquesse first.

**Just saying, but was anyone else ever interested when Darquesse played with the glittery thing around Skulduggery when she put the jitter girls back in their box? I mean she was FASCINATED by it, I what to know what it is and why she doesn't kill Skulduggery if she can do it so easily? (Not that I want her to) But there has to be some kind of back story here?**

Review and let me know how you think it will all end!

Em x


	3. Chapter 3

Wow a lot of you think the same!  
(I have to admit, I see where you're coming from on the valduggery bit...but I ship them, really sorry:/)

YOU ALL BREAK MY HEART.

**I WILL KILL DEREK. **If;  
1. Skulduggery kills Val.  
2. Val dies in any way.  
3. The reflection survives (personally the cow needs to die because she kicked val OUT OF HER OWN FAMILY.)  
4. We don't see some major Darquesse action (Like fights and banter (Her banter kills me XD) and genuine mocking)

If I'm honest, I can see China being the bad guy in the next bit..

BTW, that kenny bloke? Can someone kill him yet? He's annoying...each world has enough to worry about, let alone being worried about the opposite world...if that makes sense...

You guys are killing me with how you think it will end, i need this book as treatment.  
PLease keep telling me how you think it will end, i'm dying to know!


	4. Chapter 4

If I am totally honest with you anonymous person, Tanith and the hitmanduleux... No.

This subject has me heart broken. Ghastly died, he was MADE for Tanith and vice versa...Sanguine got in the way, and I want to know why the remnant thought to go with him anyway, he's useless and clueless. I'm hoping the remnant gets taken out and (I know it's horrible) but Tanith remembers everything... I doubt any of the characters would have the heart to tell her what went on...But I want Tanith to be the one to kill Sanguine, I think it's fitting that he took her away from Ghastly (remnant or not) But I honestly think Tanith should be the one to kill him.

I think the remaining three(?) Dead men should kill Ravel.  
I have no more to say on this subject, apart from Ravel should die in the longest, most horrible way possible.

It shocked me to realise that Derek hadn't actually described Ravel's eyes before... I was like, woah, yeah that actually works because he never said before... Also if you think into the past books, the betrayal was awful- but that wasn't all the 'man with the golden eyes' did.

I have this horrible feeling the reflection is going to turn into a psycho.  
I think she is going to kill Kenny (the idiot reporter bloke that noone really likes) but hey, result!  
_**#KILLKENNY  
#KILLKENNY  
#KILLKENNY**_

After this, I want Darquesse to visit her and completely mess her up. They try and kill each other-

**OMG! I just thought the reflection try and use the sceptre on Darquesse! (It being a god killer and all) It kills Darquesse and brings Valkyrie back!**

Then either, Valkyrie kills the refection for kicking her out of her family (and for being a **Insert mean word here**) and takes back her life.  
Or Val makes the decision that she can't have both lives  
a) Lives with her family/ normal life and doesn't see magic any more (Kills reflection)  
b)Chooses magic because she is putting her family at risk (refection to live, and take her family)

Or poof and Val dies with Darquesse, which is unthinkable.

_**Anyone else ever wondered why it's called 'Skulduggery Pleasant' if it's all about Valkyrie?  
It's all told from her perspective (mostly) never from his...and what do we really know about Skulduggery?  
**_**_Does he have any family left? What about his family crest?  
What happened to him, for him to abandon it? What were his_**** adventures?  
**_**How did he become so good at magic?  
**_**_Is he also a descendant of something/someone?_**

Just some questions...

Please review, dying to know what you guys think!?

Em x


End file.
